The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor section therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Advanced engine cycles require the combustor section to operate at high compressor exit temperatures. A survey of typical flight envelopes often reveals that high compressor exit temperatures exist with reduced supply pressure at high altitude. These operational conditions result in relatively high convection and radiation high heat loads.